


Fairy Tail: A new member

by Dragonflame27



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cats, Character Death, Death, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Family, Female Friendship, Flying, Friendship, Human Experimentation, Ice Powers, Monsters, Mystery, Original Character(s), Power of Words, Psychological Torture, Torture, Trust, Trust Issues, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: How will the fairy tail guild react when a new member joins that's different than they could have ever imagined?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have never done this type of story before about my own character being the main. Haha usually I prefer to stick to the original characters from the story but this time I thought I'd try something else.

Rain fell hard and fast, pounding the ground. Overhead thunder boomed and lightning flashed once again lighting up the sky and the ground for a split second.

Footsteps pounded against the soft ground of the forest.  A small figure ran as fast as possible. A small cry escaped the figure as they fell to the ground. Pushing back up the figure stood again and ran, till finally they left the forest.

Breathing hard the figure leaned against a tree and stared out over the cliff. In the distance they could see a town in the early morning light. Pushing off the tree they ran as fast as possible to the town.

“My dear, once there we'll be safe. And you can rest. We must find that guild, they will most likey help.” Said a sweet voice next to her.

The figure nodded and kept running. The thin clothing covered her body was torn, soaked in rain, and covered in blood. Their body screamed for it to rest, but the adrenaline pushed the pain aside. Soon the sound of feet pounded against the cobblestones of the town's roads.

The figure kept running, their mind had gone hazy from exhaustion to the point where everything around them became blurry.

The figure soon collapsed against a door, slidding down it till they rested against, their breath ragged and tired.

“You made it,” said that same soft voice.

The figure smiled down at the black and brown cat. Then their eyes slipped shut and darkness enveloped their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please r&r. It'll be a big help thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Makarov led the way through town. The rain pelted the ground heavenly, as the two walked through town. Very little people could be seen. 

Soon enough they reached the end of town and headed into the woods. They walked for who knew how long. But soon they reached the part of the forest that belonged to Porlyusica. 

Before they even reached the giant tree that housed Porlyusica, she stepped out her door. 

“What on earth are you doing here!?”She screamed. “How many times have I told you not to bother me?”

Makarov bowed in respect to the woman. His fits clenched at his side's. Next to him Gajeel shuddered, the woman still scared him. 

“I'm sorry to show up out of the blue, but I need your help.” Makarov said.

The woman in front of them folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the small man. 

“A girl is dying. Wendy did the best she could, but now we need your help. Please.” He said motioning to the girl in Gajeel’s arms. 

She let out a sigh. “Bring her in let me see.” She watch as Gajeel walked past her. In his arms he held a small girl about the size of Wendy. A blanket covered the girl's body. What she noticed the most was the blood stain on the blanket. 

Gajeel laid the girl on the bed and stepped back. Porlyusica walked up past him and moved the blanket aside. She stared at the girls small skinny body. The girl's breathing was ragged and weak. 

Her eyes landed on the bandages wrapped around the girls torso, which was stained with blood. 

“This isn't good,” she said aloud. 

“Can you save her?” Gajeel asked. 

Porlyusica stopped turning around with a dark look in her eyes, causing the boy to shiver in fear. 

“Why are you still here? Get out!” She roared. 

Gajeel stepped back and fell on his butt outside the woman's house. The door slammed shut, making it echo around them. 

“Tch,” Gajeel said as he got to his feet and tried his best to wipe off the mud that now covered his backside. “She doesn't have to be so rough.”

Makarov sighed. “It's best we leave. Let her help the girl we would only be in her way.”

********

The rain had finally stopped and the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. Everyone breathed in the long awaited sun. 

In the Fairy tail guild hall, everyone sat anxious. About four days ago Mira and Wendy had found a girl on the brink of death. Makarov had taken her to Porlyusica’s to see if she could be saved. 

So far not even a word back gotten back to them about the girls condition. Everyone was worried for the girl. 

“Here you are,” Mira said breaking the tense silence that hung over the guild. She set a plate of three grilled fish in front of a small black and brown cat. 

Everyone had discovered that the cat herself was an exceed. A day and a half had passed and Makarov had brought her back with him from Porlyusica’s, when he had gone to visit the girl. 

“Brats she will be staying with us till her friend gets better. Be nice to her!” Makarov had yelled. 

The exceed had then introduced herself. 

“My name is Hazel. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for doing all you can to save my friend.” The cat bowed. 

“Hazel,” Mira said bringing the cat out of her thoughts?

Hazel jumped and looked up at the woman who had found her friend. 

“Aren't you hungry?” Mira asked.

Hazel tilted her head confused. Till Mira once again motioned to the fish, she had put down for her. 

“Yes thank you.” Hazel said as she picked up one of the fish and began to eat. 

Mira, Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily looked at each other. None knew what to say to the cat. 

“Don't worry, she'll be fine.” Mira said. 

Charm only nodded and continued to nibble on the fish she held in her hand. 

“Hey Hazel!” a voice called out. 

The three cats, Wendy, and Mira looked up to see Natsu running towards them. Happy flew in the air behind him. 

Once Natsu and Happy reached them, he smiled at the cat. 

“You shouldn't worry, Porlyusica will help her. She'll be up soon.” Natsu smiled.

Happy landed on the counter, reaching behind him he grabbed his little pitch and pulled out a fish. Walking up to Hazel he held out the fish. 

Hazel turned and stared at the blue cat. Ever since she had first arrived with her friend, even though they were told that this guild could help them, she still didn't trust them. They were nice, but that was still something to be weary about. 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I already have my own.” Hazel said motioning to the fish in her paws and in front of her. 

“So Hazel I've been wanting to ask, but can you tell us about yourself?” Wendy asked. 

Hazel froze taken aback by the question. She turned with a dark look in her eyes that sent chills down the everyone's spines. 

“Don't ask me that again.” She hissed.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry if this isnr a very long chapter. But hopefully the next one will be. And thanks to my readers. Please leave comments on what you think so far. Well enjoy!

Mira and Wendy headed to the guild. They did this every morning so Mira could open the doors to the guild hall.

“How long do you think this rain will keep up for?” Wendy asked as she held her hand out from under the umbrella.

“Hmm, I don't know. It has been raining for quite a while now hasn't it?” She replied.

Soon they reached the guild. Mira froze in place and the umbrella slipped from her fingers. Next to her Wendy gasped and covered her mouth with one hand.

“Good heavens!” Carla said gasping in horror at the sight in front of them.

Leaning against the wall sat a girl. Her clothes were ripped and ragged, her brown hair was a mess with mud and leaves. But what scared them the most was the blood. Blood covered the girls torso and the wall.

Mira ran up to the girl and felt her wrist. Beneath her fingers she found a pulse, and let out a sigh of relief, the girl was still alive.

Mira turned to look at the still frozen Wendy.

“Wendy I need your help.” Mira spoke.

Finally getting pulled out of her haze. Wendy nodded. “Yes right.”

“Lets get her inside first.” Mira said. She stood up and opened the doors. She turned back to the girl and picked her up.

Mira let out a small gasp. She blinked several times. _Should a girl this big really be this light?_

Shaking her head she entered into the guild. The two girls went to the back where the infirmary was located.

Laying her down on one of the beds, the girl let out a wince of pain. But other than that her eyes remained closed.

Mira moved what was left of the girls clothing and found the injury. The wound was on the girl’s side and was deep. From what they could see, the wound was at the girls hip and the flesh around it was ripped and shredded to where they could see partial bone. Blood flowed from the still fresh looking injury.

“Can you save her?” A small voice asked.

Both Mira and Wendy jumped at the sound of the voice behind them.

Turning around the two saw a small black and brown cat that stood on two legs. Similar to the exceeds.

“Please can you save her?” The cat begged.

Wendy turned back to the girl on the bed. “I'll do my best.”

*******

Mira sat behind the bar, in front of her sat an exhausted Wendy. She had refused to lay down and left the room to sit out at the counter.

By now almost everyone in the guild had heard about the girl. And they all sat anxious to know if she was ok.

As soon as Wendy had came out from the infirmary fifteen minutes before, she had been hounded by questions. But thanks to Mira and Erza no one bothered to come close to the tired girl.

Suddenly Makarov came out of the infirmary. Mira looked up and Wendy turned around. The two anxious to head what he had to say. Looking around his eyes fell on Gajeeal.

“Master how is she,” Mira asked?

Makarov let out a sigh and looked at the two.

“Thank you Wendy for your help. But we need to get her to Porlyusica.” He said.

“Gajeel!” Makarov yelled.

Across the guild hall Gajeel looked up from where he sat eating a bowl of nails. Pushing it aside he stood up and walked up to the master as he downed the last of the iron.

“What's up old man?” He asked.

“Since Elfman is out on a job can you carry the girl to Porlyusica’s?”

“Uh sure.”

He followed Makarov to the infirmary. Everyone watched as the two disappeared.

Gajeel had heard about the girl who had collapsed outside the guild and how she had been hurt bad. But once he reached the door to the room he gagged covering his mouth. With his heightened senses he could smell the the stench of blood from outside the door.

“Oh man, I can smell the blood from out here.” He said still covering his mouth. “I know Mira and Wendy smelled faintly of blood, but man how bad is she hurt?”

“Even with Wendy's help, the girls life is in danger we must get her to Porlyusica’s. I'm afraid if we don't the girl could die.”Makarov said in a hard voice. 

He did not want to watch the child in the room die. He once experienced his grandson almost dying and that had been hard enough. But this girl had come to them yo ask for help. And Fairy tail always helped those in need.

Gajeel looked down at the master to see his face hard. He knew that Makarov wasn't going to let the girl die. Letting out a sigh he pushed open the door, the smell of blood hit him full force. 

Pushing past his nausea he followed Makarov up to where the girl lay. He was stunned to see that she was about Wendy's height. Her eyes remained closed and her face was covered in sweat. Next to her laid a small black and brown exceed. 

The cat looked up at Gajeel. She said nothing as he picked up the girl. “Wow should she really be this light?” He said. To him the girl weighed like nothing in his arms. Even if he was a dragon slayer, he still felt the weight of objects, but what was odd was that she was unbelievably light. 

“Gramps is it really smart to move her?”

Makarov was silent for a moment. “It is absolutely necessary. Porlyusica would agree that the best place for her to heal would be in the forest. The forest can help heal and rest or magic. It's a mystical place. Now let us go.”


End file.
